The Eternal Guardians: Guardians of Guns
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Seven new guardians are spotted: location, unknown, un-chartered territory. Ages ranging from 15-24. War torn universe. Danger and potential risk: extremely high. Their leader decides to take the mission alone. what is she hiding from the others,why does
1. Default Chapter

The Eternal Guardians: Guardians of Guns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing bla bla bla. Am borrowing Yu-Gi-Oh, Beyblade, Zoids, Sailor Moon, DragonBallZ characters as well  
  
Authors Notes:  
Guardians of guns is the fifth book in the Eternal Guardians Series. You can still understand it without reading the first four books: The Eternal Guardians: Journeying for truth  
Saviour of Slaves  
Prince of Ancients  
Solar sisters  
Guardians of Guns  
The Third Entity Just a quick note: I am also currently working on two other fics so chapters for this fic may take a while to be posted. Please be patient!  
  
The Guardians of guns is the first book in this series in which the gundam characters appear. If I get any response, I might post the first four books. Also, I am using two of my own characters in this fic, so I've posted info on them beneath so you will understand what I am talking about in the story. Please be patient with postings and/or if the gundam pilots do not appear in the first few chapters. They will be in the chapters soon!  
  
Character one  
  
Name Mabu Age thirteen, nearly fourteen Is Prince Vegeta's little sister- she is Princess Mabu Of The Extreme Sayian She has pink hair (styled like Wicked Lady's from sailor moon) and wears black dress and makeup (like Wicked Lady) She is perceived as evil Kakarot/ Goku is also half brother Was once destined to rule and enslave the universe, but when she was sent on her first mission on her third birthday, she, unlike all others of her kind, didn't enjoy killing. Serenity was created out of the tiny seed of good, and took control of their body  
  
Name Serenity Age thirteen, nearly fourteen Is Princess of the Sun and Leader of the Eternal Guardians Both she and Mabu are sort of the same person-they are two spirits, one good, one evil, that continuously fight each other for control of body, When Mabu is released, she tries to destroy everything and everybody in her path.  
  
Quick note on past story:  
  
Princess Mabu of the Extreme Sayian and Princess Serenity of the Sun are the same person: they are two powerful spirits trapped within the same body. Serenity has had hundreds of charges over the past ten years. Over the last two/three years there have been serious disturbances thorough the universes. Becoming too much for her to deal with by herself, she started the eternal guardians: a group of humans and non-humans whose universes have been put into great danger at different times, by ether them or another. Those who were considered to have the potential to become guardians (for example, with the right training they could use ki blasts like on DBZ, or become telepathic.) were invited to train at the guardian's main base, in order to help train their own special powers. Although training could take years, often after a few weeks or months, they were given the choice to either go back to their own planet or universe, or to become a guardian, and help protect various races and/or planets that could not do so themselves.  
  
The main stream guardians consist of six main guardians: Serenity, guardian princess of the sun, Raven (from Zoids), unknown what guardian he is, Seto Kaiba (from YuGiOh) one of the guardian princes of ancients, Trunks (from DBZ) guardian prince of the Moon, Ray (from Beyblade) guardian prince of Mercury, and Kai (from beyblade) guardian prince of Mars.  
Although there are hundreds of other guardians, their leader, Serenity considered them to be the strongest and most reliable. They each help train new guardians in different ways and forms of fighting. Seto Kaiba also helps keep a lookout for potential new guardians, alerting Serenity if there are any possible sightings.  
  
Seven new guardians are spotted: location, unknown, un-chartered territory. Ages ranging from 15-24. War torn universe. Danger and potential risk: extremely high. When the leader of the guardians decides to take the mission alone, she is met with objections all around. But why is it so important that she goes alone? And just what is it she is hiding from the others? What awaits her in this new war-torn universe, and what the hell is a mobile suite?  
  
Pairings in this fic include 1+2+5 3+4 13+6 Ray+kai+Kaiba Raven+Serenity (And maybe) Raven+Serenity+Treize+Zechs 


	2. prologue

The Eternal Guardians: book five, Guardians of Guns  
  
Authors note: Please, please review! It may take me a while to post new chapters, cause I'm working on two other fics. Please be nice!  
  
(Raven Wing is Raven off Zoids, other characters mentioned in authors notes)  
  
() = Authors note  
  
// = Thoughts  
  
Prologue:  
  
" Serenity, you cannot be serious! You cannot honestly be even considering going into an un-chartered, unknown universe, without backup! Take Trunks, Seto, Kai, Ray, or at least allow me to accompany you! At least tell the Z fighters where you're going!" Raven Wing pleaded with Serenity, as she finished packing and preparing to leave.  
A few days prior to this conversation, Seto Kaiba, guardian prince of ancients, had been watching the guardian monitor screen, and had spotted seven powerful, possible new guardians.  
Serenity, for unknown reasons, wanted to go alone. Unknown to the others, before Serenity had began the eternal guardians, two of her charges had lived there.  
Duo Maxwell, her first ever charge, assigned to her when she was about three and a half, had lived on L2 the last time she had visited him, almost eleven years ago. She had meant to be helping a five and a half year old 'street-rat', who had just lost everything (I cant remember his real age, so I'm changing it to fit in), but he ended up saving her instead.  
  
Duo, even at the young age of five, had had but-length chestnut braid, wide violet eyes and had worn a black catholic priests outfit. He had known her before she had changed her name. He had known her as Mabu, and had not known who she really was.  
  
Chang Wufei had been a later charge. She had been about seven; he had been nine. She was sent to help Wufei, a young scholar, and his future wife, Mariana (I can't remember how to spell it). They had both known her new name, and had gotten on ok.  
Wufei had had a tight black ponytail, onyx eyes and had worn a cutie little white Chinese dress suite.  
  
She wondered if they would even recognise her; after all, she had changed a lot over the past six/ten years.  
  
" Look, I will be fine! I'm in charge; I know what I am doing! Raven, you can come and join me once I have found and convinced at least three of the guys to become guardians. NO SOONER, ok?" Serenity ordered, as she closed her pack, strapped on the last of her weapons; her three favourite swords, and turned round to kiss Raven. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! Bye guys!" Serenity waved to the others, as she teleported to the unknown destination, where seven new guardians awaited her.  
  
End of chapter This chapter is short, but they do get longer! Please review! 


	3. Chapter one: L2

Chapter One: The New Universe  
  
Authors notes-please review! PLEASE!!!  
  
() = Author babble  
  
// = Character thoughts  
  
Serenity arrived on what looked like L2, but seemed even worse than she remembered. The streets were swarming with men in whit and maroon-red uniforms. // I might as well start looking for Duo first, seeing as I'm here. I wonder where his gang has gotten to?// *2 hours later* //where the hell is he? What happened here? It looks like several bombs have gone off. It looks like there's been a war going on for quite a while now. I hope Duo's ok. Next stop, L5!......Huh? I can't pinpoint L5, it's as if it's just disappeared. What has been going on here?!  
Seeing as I can't find Duo or Wufei, I might as well go to a planet I actually know. My best bet is probably gonna be Earth. Seeing as there appears to be a war going on, it would probably be a good idea to join a side. Maybe if I join a side, I'll be able to find out where Duo is, or what's happened to Wufei and L5// Serenity thought, concentrating on the planet Earth.  
  
End chapter one  
  
I know this chapter is WAY too short, but the next chapter is a LOT longer. Please review 


	4. chapter two: Victoria Base

The Eternal Guardians: The Guardians of Guns: Chapter two: Organisation Zodiac  
  
Author notes: heeeeeeelooooooo! Hehehehehe, its me, the o so annoying one, gundam06serenity! Hehehehehe, I haven't updated ANYTHING in ages! Thank you SO MUCH if you have been reviewing! I would have posted more, but my teachers (mumble mumble "Stupid, evil Onna/ bakas!") have been giving us WAY too much homework! Please, please review! Thank you! Oh, yea, and before I forget, If I spell anything wrong, I am sorry, I am crap at spelling!  
  
// = Character thought  
  
() = Author notes/ babble  
  
Chapter two: Organisation Zodiac:  
  
"Sir, intruder sited by main entrance!" Lieutenant Necole's voice buzzed over second in command Lieutenant Zechs Marquise's communicator. (Was Zechs a lieutenant? O well, in this fic he is the second in command of Oz as well. If it is wrong, sorry, but tough! Live with it, this is the only way I can get it to fit into my fic so there! ((Oh my god, I sound like I'm five years old.... humph! so not fair!)))  
  
Zechs Marquise, aka Milliado Peacecraft, prince of Sanq, was one of the most feared officers in Oz. He wore his red, white, black and gold intricate uniform with pride; his waist length platinum blond hair shining in the mid morning sunlight, icy blue eyes glaring at his communicator, his usual silver half mask balanced on his lap.  
  
// Necole better have a good excuse for contacting me! He knows that I am in an important meeting with his Excellency!// Zechs mentally growled.  
  
"Necole, how did he get this far into the Victoria Lake base?! Which gundam pilot or rebel is it?" Zechs barked into his communicator.  
  
"Um, Sir, intruder is thought not to be a gundam pilot....."  
  
"So, what is your problem?! Get rid of him! I am currently in the middle of a very important meeting!"  
  
"Sir, intruder is thought not to be male...."  
  
"So, just get rid of them! It is probably just a male pilot in drag! Remember the last time 02 tried that on one of the colonys?! Now, if you could please excuse me, Necole, I've got a meeting to get back to!" Zechs growled, turning his communicator off.  
  
"Milliado, come and see this." His Excellency said from the huge windows behind his desk.  
  
His Excellency, Treize Kushrenada, the General of the Organization of the Zodiac was wearing his blue, white, gold and black uniform (which he himself had designed). His short red-brown hair glistened in the mid morning light, his Prussian blue eyes watching something or someone outside the window.  
  
"Sir? What are you looking....at.....?!" Zechs asked, as he stood beside the young general. (Young because he's only 23/24 in this story, Zechs 19....I couldn't remember the real ages.....)  
  
Standing on the lawn of the Victoria Lake base, one of Oz's top training facilities, was a young lady wearing a stunning white and gold dress. She appeared to have no weapons with her. She seemed to be looking around, confused, as if she did not know where she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Way too short.....please review and I will update soon......... 


End file.
